Super Mario Galaxy 3
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: It's Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, The Wand, and The Space Pirates! The eight Koopalings are at it again, and they plan on conquering the universe with the power of Rosalina's Star Wand. Will Mario be able to stop this threat, even his friends' help?
1. Prolouge: A Story is Told

Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Wand, and the Pirates

I am Matthais123. This is my sequel to Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is also what my story "_After_ Super Mario Galaxy 2" preludes to. It is mainly storyline and a few boss battles. You can think up a few new galaxies of star getting game play to put in areas in between. I do not intend to plagiarize off of Nintendo. I am not affiliated with Nintendo. I guess you can think of the Space Cruiser as a cross between Great Fox and the Blue Typhoon. By the way, Nintendo rules! Mario rules! Bowser Jr. is awesome! Here we go!

Prologue: A Story is Told

The Comet Observatory was a mystical star ship that could blaze through the universe as fast and as bright as any comet could. It was home to little star children called Lumas. Lumas could transform into stars, comets, Power Stars, Grand Stars, planets, or even entire galaxies, if they were given enough energy and, of course, enough love.

The provider of this love was Rosalina, the mother of all Lumas, a mysterious sorceress glad in a blue dress. She wielded the golden Star Wand, and she had pale blonde hair that came down over her right eye. Rosalina protected the cosmos and piloted the Comet Observatory with the help of her faithful fudge-colored Luma companion, Polari.

Lumas of all different sizes and colors flocked into the Library to hear this particular story.

"Let us begin!" she announced after the Lumas had finally stopped whispering and squealing with excitement. She then began to read a tale of epic proportions, full of passion, battles, destruction, and revenge. You would think that all of that would be too strong for these innocent Lumas, however, it turns out that these Lumas had actually experienced these very same events, and they never grew tired of hearing the full account of this tale.

So, as Rosalina had said, let us begin!


	2. Chapter 1: A Koopaling Found

Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Wand, and the Pirates

I am Matthais123. This is actually my prelude to this story, "_After_ Super Mario Galaxy 2," with an extra scene added to it. I decided to put it into the story just in case you haven't read the prelude already, so feel no need to go to that other story. Simply read on, and all will be revealed! Here we go!

Chapter 1: A Koopaling Found

The small planetoid was made entirely of ice. On the planetoid, hugging itself for warmth was a small Koopaling. He had a small tuft of red hair on his head, small black beady eyes, and a green, spiked shell. Around his neck and hanging in front of his chest was a large bandana with a huge fanged mouth drawn onto it.

Why did his plan fail! Why did Mario have to win! Why did _he_ have to get caught in the explosion of his Boomsday Machine and be thrown through space and onto this tiny planetoid!

The Koopaling looked up into the starry sky. He had been trapped on this icy prison for two days now. Although the ice supplied him with plenty of water, hunger grew exponentially with every hour that passed by. However, the Koopaling fought back hunger with angry thoughts he directed to his enemies. Mario; Luigi; those Lumas, especially that big purple one that helped Mario; even Princess Peach became an enemy to him. However, the one he hated most of all was Rosalina. The Koopaling snarled when he thought of that pathetic, blue princess of the cosmos.

First of all, she was who all those Lumas had called "Mama," and that was a crushing blow to the Koopaling. Every time he had tried to kidnap Peach, he inwardly hoped that she would agree to become _his_ mother, even when he finally discovered that she was not after the first time he had kidnapped her. But, she would always just happily leave with Mario whenever he rescued her. The Koopaling at first thought species was the cause, but Rosalina disproved that perfectly. He never envied anyone else more than those Lumas.

Second of all, Rosalina was the owner of the Power Stars his father had stolen during his first plan to take over the universe, and she aided Mario in foiling his plan. If it wasn't for her, the plan would have succeeded, he would be the prince of the entire universe, and there would have been no need for a second attempt, witch had landed the Koopaling in his current situation.

The Koopaling's eyes blazed as he began ranting and shouting out into the empty vacuum of space. "She'll pay! They'll all pay!" he shouted, "I'll find a way to get off of this prison, and I'll get them all! They did this to me! I'll get revenge on them all! They will all fall to my power! I am the son of a mighty king, and I'll show them that might! They'll perish by these claws! By this fiery breath! By this might! The might of-."

The Koopaling was cut short by the sound of a loud engine and rapidly spinning propellers. Still laying down on the surface of the icy planetoid, the Koopaling looked up to see the dark shape of a large ship. From the deck of the ship, seven other young Koopas of various sizes, and wild hairstyles, jumped off and landed in front of him. The Koopaling easily recognized these Koopas, and he was struck speechless at their arrival.

One of them; who had a blue, spiked shell, stepped over to the half frozen Koopaling. Nervously running one hand through his towering, blue hair, he held out his other hand to the Koopaling. He took his hand and let himself be pulled up. Once he was on his feet, he complete lost control and burst into tears of joy. He fell into the open arms of the one who helped him up.

He smiled, letting his pair of fangs stick out from the corners of his mouth, and hugged his little brother close. He then spoke for the rest of his siblings and said, "Don't worry, Junior. We're here for you now; we'll always be here for you."

…_**One Year Later…**_

The Koopaling stood proudly on the deck of his new Airship. He had returned to his home planet 11 months ago. The first week of that consisted of a huge celebration throughout the Koopa Kingdom, thrown by the Koopa King himself, for he was overjoyed that his youngest son had returned to him when he had lost all hope of ever seeing him again.

Nothing had changed much over the years, for it was quite clear that the Koopalings seemed to age slowly, and this particular Koopaling had just recently presented a new plan to his father. Seeing as the Koopaling had gotten a little bit stronger and a little bit smarter, the Koopa King was inclined to approve of this plan, but was still uneasy about letting him go, mostly because this plan completely excluded the King's presence in the celestial journey. However, the Koopaling was able to completely reassure his father that, this time, he would be safe, especially with his older siblings to watch over him. So, after the Koopa King had a stern talk with his seven other children, he was finally satisfied that everything would be all right.

So, there the Koopaling, on the deck of his new Airship, ready to embark on the road to riches; conquest; domination; and, best of all, revenge. As the ship took off up through the atmosphere, the Koopaling turned to his older siblings and said, "Soon, I- uh, I mean, _we_, will have power to take the whole universe for the Koopa Kingdom! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Pirates' First Raid

Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Wand, and the Pirates

Chapter 2: The Pirates' First Raid

Rosalina stood in front of the entrance to the Garden Room. She was at the very top of the Comet Observatory, and could see all of her dear Luma children scurrying about their home.

"I was wondering where you were," Polari said as he floated up to her.

Rosalina smiled and said, "I was just taking a moment to think about how one day all of my children will go off into the universe to become big and wonderful things, and how new born Lumas will arrive here after what they once were have fulfilled their time, and have become the star dust from whence they were formed out of."

Rosalina and Polari then turned their eyes up to the heavens. Stars, galaxies, and nebula as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, Rosalina froze. She seemed very tense.

"Mama? What is-?" Polari began, but Rosalina quickly put her wand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh, shh, shh!" shushed Rosalina quietly, "Listen, can you hear that?"

Polari listened hard. A hush had fallen all over the Comet Observatory. Every Luma was silent, all listening to what they could only vaguely hear. It was the sound of rough voices chanting something. At first it seemed far away, but then, and to their horror, it began to grow in volume, and it came from every direction. Fear was struck into the hearts of the Lumas as the words of the chant became clear:

_Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho!_

_A' pirating we go!_

_Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho!_

_A' pirating we go!_

_The crew will suffer our pirate pranks!_

_The captain's gonna walk the plank!_

_Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho!_

_A' pirating we go!_

_Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho!_

_A' pirating we go!_

_We plunder gold, candy, and food!_

_Our victims suffer the tramp of doom!_

_Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho!_

_A' pirating we go!_

_YO! HO!_

The chant sent shivers through the bodies of the innocent Lumas. Polari tried his best to hide his terror with a determined face and said, "'Pirate pranks' eh? ' Walk the plank' eh? We'll make those space pirates sing another tune! Won't we, Mama?"

Rosalina wielded her wand, nodded, and said, "Yes, yes! Of course! But where are they?" No one knew.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous crash that sent a shudder through the entire Comet Observatory. With a wave of her wand, Rosalina and Polari were transported to the first floor. A screen appeared with a schematic of the Observatory. The main engines at the bottom of it were flashing red and blue.

Polari was panic stricken. "The-the-the m-main engines have b-b-been frozen solid!" he stammered out nervously.

"Ice ball cannons, perhaps?" Rosalina remarked.

Suddenly, it hit them.

"The pirates are underneath us!" Rosalina and Polari said in unison.

Suddenly, there was another crash, and thick, gray smoke engulfed the entire star ship. Lumas cried out fearfully. The fear that was in the air was nearly as thick as the smoke.

Red Luma hugged his Red Star close to him. "I won't let them get you!" he said to it. Suddenly, two figures grabbed him and his star from behind. "Aaaaah!" he cried out, "Let me go! Let me-! Aaaaah!"

More screaming rang out from the poor Lumas. It all came from the Bedroom Dome area. Rosalina quickly ran over to the area the screams were coming from. "Nooooo!" she yelled, "Don't you dare harm my children, you fiends!" Rosalina waved her wand to clear a path through the smoke.

Polari tried to follow her, but the smoke was rolling in thick behind her. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to yell out to Rosalina, "Wait! It may be too dangerous! Don't-!" Suddenly, Polari heard the sound of laughter, evil laughter. Polari turned around fast. "Who's there?" he asked. All that followed was more mischievous, evil laughter mingled with footsteps that got closer, and closer, and closer. Polari gasped when the face o the figure became clear through the smoke. "It's-it's-it's-it's you!" he stammered, "Y-you're that- Auuuuuuugh!"

Rosalina whirled around fast when she heard the strangled yell. "Polari!" she screamed in horror. She gasped as more of her children were letting out more screams of terror, but the smoke was so thick that she couldn't see anything, not even her own hand in front of her own face. Her heart began beating faster. "I am not going to let harm come to my children!" she shouted. She charged her wand with energy and ran through the smoke. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed out. It wasn't much of a battle cry, but he made her adrenaline pump as she prepared to battle the pirates.

Suddenly, it happened. Something whizzed by her and snatched the Star wand right out of her hands. "What?" Rosalina gasped. She looked behind her, and the smoke was cleared away to reveal the space pirates. They were seven fair sized Koopa turtles, with hair of different styles and colors with matching spiked shells. One of them was female, the rest were males. They were all dressed in tri-corner pirate hats and belts. One of them, a small male with rainbow colored hair and a yellow shell and outfit, was tossing the Star Wand up and down while balancing on yellow circus ball with red stars. The little pint-sized cretin smiled mischievously and tossed the wand over Rosalina's head. She turned and gasped when she saw who caught it. Standing behind her, dressed in a red pirate captain's hat with a huge black feather on it on his head, and a bandana with sharp jaws drawn on it on his face, was Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. took of his "mask" and said with a smile to the little Koopaling, "Well done Lemmy!" He then turned to Rosalina and said, "Well! What do you think of my bros…and my sis?" Rosalina's voice wouldn't work, and her mouth was bone dry. She just stood there in complete shock. Bowser Jr. laughed and waved the wand. Rosalina was suddenly trapped within one of her own protective blue spherical energy shields.

The space pirate captain turned to his siblings and said, "Did you grab any little marshmallow star creatures? I managed to snatch up the important chocolate covered one!"

Rosalina gasped. "Polari!" she thought.

A huge, muscular Koopaling with a red hat, belt, shell, and sunglasses saluted to his captain and brother. He motioned to another big Koopaling who was completely brown except for a white, star-shaped patch of skin around his right eye and said, "Yes captain! Me and Morton grabbed a red one who also had a magical red star. The others snatched a few yellow ones and a green one."

Junior nodded. "Good!" he said, "Very good, Roy!" Suddenly, his stomach began growling. He smiled. His choice of words a minute ago had made him hungry, but of course not as hungry as he had been yesterday. "Iggy! Larry!" he said.

The former, a tall Koopaling with green feathery hair that stood up tall and wild teeth; and the latter, a shorter Koopaling with a towering plume of blue hair, a blue star on the left side of his green head, and a pair of decent fangs, both saluted.

"Plunder a few pounds of those Star Bit things from the kitchen! We're feasting on cookies tonight! Hah!" Junior said. A large air ship rose from underneath the observatory. It was about four times bigger than his old one. It had a huge, stone Bowser figurehead and black, Koopa style Jolly Roger pirate flags on its two masts. The flags showed the head of Bowser crossed by two cutlasses. Before long, the Koopalings, along with their captives and their plunder, had boarded their ship.

Bowser Jr. laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Hah! Who needs the Power Stars! Where would I store all of them anyway? With this Star Wand, I'm unstoppable! Invincible! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He waved the Star Wand, and the pirate airship zoomed off into space at the speed of sound. It left in its wake a sonic boom, and a star ship full of weeping Lumas.


	4. Chapter 3: The Space Cruiser

Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Wand, and the Pirates

Chapter 3: The Space Cruiser

The Space Cruiser had to be the greatest thing ever built in the Mushroom Kingdom. After much study of the engines and material of the Star Shroom; the Toads, aided by the genius Professor E. Gadd, were able to create the beautiful star ship known as the Space Cruiser. It was a simple vessel where its hull was concerned. It had broad wings that were lined with engines on the rear facing edge, and a large main engine at the back. It was quite flat, and on the top was a large deck with a large domed oxygen field covering it. It was pretty much in the shape of a sleek, slim lined jet aircraft, two football fields in length, and one-half football fields in width.

However, the inside was a different story. There were twenty comfortable cabins on the lower level, ten smaller ones on the upper level, and a few special rooms in the center of the ship that were reserved for the passengers of honor: Professor E. Gadd, Toadsworth, the Toad Brigade and their fearless captain, Princess Peach and her cousin Princess Daisy, the captain and crew of the Space Cruiser, and, of course, the bravest superstars of all the Mushroom Kingdom, the great Mario Bros. themselves.

Apart from the rooms, which were all beautiful and showed off the luxury of the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a well stocked cargo bay, the main bridge, a beautiful gourmet kitchen, a fabulous dining hall, and an outdoor pool and tennis court on deck.

The launching of this wonderful ship was a wonderful success. The passengers were on their way to a forty day space cruise. At two passengers a room, sixty Toads who were willing to dive into the adventure of the vast vacuum of space were enjoying the cruise.

It had been ten days since the beginning of the space cruise and the wonderful banquet dinner that had started everything off with a bang. During these ten days, the cruise had already passed through the Honey Hive Galaxy to visit those adorable bee folk, pay respect to the Queen Bee, and sample their wonderful honey; and the Beach Bowl Galaxy to visit those playful penguins, soak up the sun, and enjoy the tropical beach environment.

The ship was now cruising through the Gateway Galaxy where the Comet Observatory had once parked. The Toad brigade Captain was trying his best to beat Luigi on the tennis court. He was doing his best to look tough and confident, clearly tying to impress Toadette, who was at the front of the group of cheering spectators.

"Dum, da-da, dum!" the Captain sang out as he whacked the ball back, "The brave Captain of the Toad Brigade knows no fear, nor can he be beaten!" The headlamp that he always wore strapped to his red spotted toad cap seemed to blaze even brighter from determination. Luigi swung his racket hard and blasted the ball back at the Captain, knowing that he could break the tie and win. The ball slammed off the ground and flew right by the Captain. The toad squealed with fright, "Eeeeek! Uh, I mean, I was just going easy on you, Luigi. I meant to lose! NO! I mean I meant for you to win. Uh, that is I was gonna . . . you see . . . oh boy. . ." He then began blushing redder than his head spots. He turned to pink and white spotted Toadette, who just giggled sweetly. The Captain smiled back sheepishly.

Meanwhile, the spectators were all cheering for Luigi. Princess Daisy even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Luigi chuckled and blushed. As the blue spotted Toad Brigade member watched the pair, he was reminded of a similar pair. Blue Toad adjusted his glasses and turned to Toadsworth. "Where are Mario and Princess Peach?" he asked.

Toadsworth smiled and replied, "They went down to that planet, 'The Gateway to the Starry Sky' the Lumas called it. They went to take in the beauty of the endless expanse of lights and colors known as the universe. They say that the view of the universe from there is the best, only second to the Comet Observatory."

* * *

Mario and Peach were just climbing down the stairs of the stone observation deck, when Peach noticed something. "Oh! Look Mario!" she said, and she pointed to what appeared to be an old, rust, half destroyed Star Shroom. The pair slowly approached it. Suddenly, an old friend popped out of the wreckage, shooting up into the sky. It spun around fast, bursting forth a flurry of sparkles, and floated down to them. It was Mario's little pearl-colored Luma.

"Hi Mario!" the Luma said happily.

Mario was very surprised, and Peach was confused. "What are you doing here, little one?" she asked kindly, "Shouldn't you be with your Mama and the other Lumas?"

The little Luma smiled and said, "I had a dream, and in it, I hid in that old ship that Mama had used years and years ago when she had first met us Lumas. Suddenly, Mario jumped in, and with a quick triple jump, we took off and flew away together! So, I decided to follow that dream! Who knows? Maybe we're gonna start off on a brand new adventure! Like you always say Mario, 'Let's-a go!'"

The Luma then spun round and round over Mario's head and zoomed down hard, fusing with him once more. Mario spun around quickly and jumped happily into the air. "Oh yeah!" he cheered. Mario led Princess Peach to the top of the stone observation deck and into the launch star. With a quick spin by Mario, they were flying hand-in-hand through space all the way back to the Space Cruiser.

Everyone cheered at their grand entrance. Mario and Peach smiled at their applause. All of a sudden, a little old man with a tuft of white hair, a white lab coat, and glasses ran out of the entrance to the lower deck.

"Eureka!" he cried out, "I, Professor E. Gadd, will have my dream fulfilled! I shall see the legendary Comet Observatory with my own eyes!" He then pointed out into space with great enthusiasm.

Everyone looked up to see a pulsating patch of blue light. The Professor whipped out a telescope. "Beautiful! Just marvelous!" the little man exclaimed as he looked through his telescope at the Comet Observatory.

Peach smiled and said, 'We should get there in no time. I've wanted to personally thank Rosalina for all she did for us, and…" Peach lifted Mario's cap to reveal the little Luma, "…we can let your Mama know where you are!"

The Luma smiled and said, "Don't worry! I have this feeling that Mama knew that I was gonna stay behind. She knows about stuff like destiny. You'll see!"


	5. Chapter 4: A Devastating Sight

Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Wand, and the Pirates

Chapter 4: A Devastating Sight

The Space Cruiser was only about 2 kilometers from the Comet Observatory. Luigi shivered. "Hey bro.," he said to Mario, "It feels like something is horribly wrong! Can you feel it?"

Mario nodded. Something _was_ very wrong. Every single passenger had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach.

The Professor peered through his telescope and said, "Hmmmmm! The engines appear to have been seriously jammed! By ice it seems!"

The Toad Brigade Captain realized that Toadette was watching him. He cleared his throat, fixed his head-lamp, put on a brave, determined face, and said heroically, "I say we take a closer look! Toad Brigade, MOVE OUT!"

The Star Shroom carried the Toad Brigade, Mario, the Professor, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth onto the Comet Observatory. It was a pitiful sight. The Beacon, which contained the energy of the 121 Power Stars, was still shining at full power, indicating that all the Power Stars were still there. However, everything else was covered with soot. The air was full of the sound of weeping Lumas. Most were lying face down, crying into the floor. A few others were floating in front of the ruined Kitchen dome. One side of it had been completely blown off.

Everyone was speechless. Tears welled up in Daisy's eyes as she held her cousin Peach's hand. Peach wiped her own eyes with her handkerchief and gave it to Daisy.

Peach said slowly, "Who? Who could have done such a heartless, evil thing?"

Luigi pointed to the floor in front of the Beacon. "Huh! Here's a clue!" he said.

Everyone gasped. Drawn in red paint was the face of Bowser Jr.

Peach put a hand to her mouth in horror. "How could he do such a thing?" she said.

Toadsworth's eyes flashed in hatred at the piece of graffiti. "Why in the galaxy are you surprised?" he said, "Like no good, dirty, rotten, evil, Koopa father; like no good, dirty, rotten, evil, Koopa son!"

The little Luma popped out from under Mario's cap and looked around at all the despair. "What happened?" he said, "How did this…?" He suddenly burst into tears and shouted, "Mama! Mama! Where are you Mama?"

Peach took the little star child in her arms and hugged it as everyone walked over to the big, purple, Prankster Comet flinging Hungry Luma. The once bubbly star being was now somber and moping. The Hungry Luma was laying on the ground near the Terrace dome, his twin Prankster Comet flinging wands lying on the ground next to him. He looked at the weeping star child in Peach's arms and said, "We suddenly heard fierce chanting. It came at us loudly from every direction. It was Space Pirates. They froze the engines and set off smoke bombs. It was a nightmare. When the smoke cleared, Mama, Polari, and whole bunch of the other Lumas were gone."

Suddenly, two of the Green Lumas floated over to the group. One said, "The Pirates were these little turtle monster things, like the son of the Koopa King who stole the Power Stars last time. In fact, the son was actually among those pirates, leading the attack!"

The other one nodded and said, "We saw them kidnap those poor Lumas. They even kidnapped our Green Luma friend too. We were always like a tripod, but now, I think that we may fall."

Each and every heart went out to the two Green Lumas.

Professor E. Gadd turned to the Beacon and said, "I wonder why they didn't steal the Power Stars again?"

A Blue Luma tapped him on the shoulder and said timidly, "Um, I heard one of the Space Pirates say that he didn't need the Power Stars, and that with Mama's Star Wand, he'd be unstoppable and invincible. Then he waved the wand, and the Pirate Ship took off."

Luigi stroked his stache in thought and said, "Hmmmmm, it doesn't seem sound like King Bowser is directly involved in this, cause there's no way he'd let the Koopalings claim a high ticket item like the Star Wand for themselves, or leave behind all those Power Stars. Plus, although kidnapping princesses are his thing, kidnapping a bunch of Lumas just isn't his style."

Digger Toad of the Toad Brigade pipped up, "But Bowser Junior armed with the Star Wand can still mean big trouble!"

Peach snapped her fingers and said, "We'll follow those Pirates and stop them as soon as we can! We'll tow the Comet Observatory behind us until we can get the Star Wand and Rosalina back to fix the engines. In the meantime, while the heroes are on the rescue mission, Daisy, Toadsworth, Professor E. Gadd, and I can spruce up the Comet Observatory for a great 'Welcome Back' for Rosalina!"

E. Gadd nodded and said, "Great idea! Give the Lumas' spirits a lift, Luigi!" and he handed Luigi a megaphone.

Luigi shouted through the megaphone, "Hey! All you Lumas! Listen up! Mario and us will save your Mama and all of your Luma friends! We'll make sure those Space Pirates never hurt anyone ever again!"

Luigi's words revived the broken spirits of all the Lumas. They began to shout and cheer with renewed hope.

The little pearl colored Luma wiped his eyes and returned to Mario.

"Let's do it," he said to Mario.

Mario nodded as the Luma went back underneath his hat.

* * *

The Comet Observatory was attached securely to the back of the Space Cruiser by Professor E. Gadd's Mega Magnet.

E. Gadd shook his head at the frozen engines and said, "This ice is really something else! Nothing I tried could remove it! Not Bob-ombs, not flame throwers, not even the Poltergeist 3000!"

The purple Hungry Luma floated over the him and said, "Only Mama's Star Wand magic can free the Comet Observatory, but I know that Mario and his friends can save her from the Space Pirates."

Mario, Luigi, and the Toad Brigade were all in the ship's bridge.

"So," the Toad Brigade Captain said, "Where are we going? How do we find Bowser Jr.?"

Luigi replied, "There's only one place a bunch of Koopa Kids would want to go! Right Mario?"

Mario nodded and said something into the Toad Pilot's ear. The pilot nodded, put the ship at full throttle, and said, "Next stop, the Toy Time Galaxy!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Koopaling Crew

**Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Comet, the Wand, and the Pirates**

**Chapter 5: The Koopaling Crew**

"And now, we feast!" Bowser Jr announced in the galley of the pirate ship. The Koopalings all dived for a massive pile of Star Bit cookies Bowser Jr had whipped up. However, Bowser Jr waved the Star Wand, and a shield appeared around the pile, knocking back his siblings.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed, "Hold on! First, I think we all owe a vote of thanks to the crew member who plundered the Star Bits for these cookies!" He waved the wand again, and a spotlights of blue landed on Iggy and Larry, who both smiled and took a bow.

"Hey! What about me and Roy? We grabbed the Red Star!" Morton complained.

Wendy, the only female Koopaling, fixed her bow and spun her oversized gold bracelets around so they clicked against her pink pearl necklace. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just eat now? I'm starving."

Bowser Jr nodded and said, "Alright! For real this time. And now, we feast!"

The shield disappeared, and the Koopalings tore into the huge pile of cookies. Bowser Jr chuckled and waved the wand again, and a load of the cookies flew right to him. He shoveled a load of them into his mouth and said, "Wow! Now these are some good cookies if I do say so myself! Ha, ha, ha!"

As the Koopalings finished munching on the last of the cookies, Bowser Jr took a blue print out of his shell and began studying it. It showed a huge robot that he had recently designed. It ran on a combination of Star wand magic and Red Star power, which would be located in its center.

_"Mario's gonna find us eventually," _he thought, _"He always does. However, he'll never defeat this mechanical masterpiece! It will be the ultimate weapon, and the Toy Time Galaxy had everything we need to build it! Soon, I'll finally get revenge for what Mario did to me!"_

"Uh, Captain Bro.?"

Bowser Jr looked up from his blue prints to see little Lemmy Koopa standing next to him, balancing on his ball as usual.

"Err, I swiped this from that Library room on the Comet Observatory," Lemmy said, and he held up a book with a brown leather cover and and a picture of a yellow Power Star on the front. "It was just laying down in a chair in the front of the room. When I touched it, I felt that it some kind of magic on it, so I figured it was something important, a book of Rosalina's spells perhaps. I didn't open it yet. I wanted it for you eyes only Captain!" Lemmy saluted and smiled as Bowser Jr took the book.

Junior indeed could sense some magic within the book, but it didn't seem like any magic he had ever experienced before. It wasn't like Magikoopa magic. It wasn't even like the Star Wand. It felt soft and gentle.

Junior nodded and said, "Thanks Lemmy. Oh, and let me ask you a few questions, what rank is am I?"

"Captain and Admiral"

"And what rank is my good buddy Larry."

"Rear Admiral."

"And what rank are you?"

"Cabin Boy."

Junior smiled and said, "Not anymore! You are now here-by First Mate!"

Lemmy had to contain his excitement to prevent himself from jumping and shouting in joy.

_"Yes! My plan worked! Success!" _he thought ecstatically.

* * *

Rosalina, Polari, and the other captured Lumas were all sitting sadly in the brig. What made it worse was that they could smell the delicious aroma of the Star Bit cookies. Rosalina felt like a failure as she sat in her private cell, stripped of all her powers an pathetic. Her children would either suffer in this brig forever or perish of grief and lack of love and attention back at the Comet Observatory.

Suddenly, she felt the gaze of all the Lumas from across the room. From their cell, the spoke quietly and reassuringly.

"We love you, Mama!"

"You did your very best!"

"Help will come! You'll see!"

"We love you, Mama!"

"Someone will save us! I know it!"

"You just being here gives us hope!"

"We _all_ love you, Mama!"

Far in the corner hung a small bird cage, in which Polari was being kept in. Polari called out to Rosalina, saying, "In your heart, you know that you're the perfect Mama for all of us, and the goodness in your heart will bring help for us! You'll see! You'll see!"

Rosalina was touched. Her children had not given up on her, so she would not give up on herself. "My children," she said softly as she laid herself down on a straw mat, "My sweet, lovely children. . ." and with that she fell asleep.

In her dream, a figure very similar to herself visited her. She recognized her instantly. It was her mother. Her mother approached her and gently stroked her hair. She smiled and said to Rosalina, "My daughter, heed the words of your children. Also, always be brave and hopeful for them, so that they will grow up to know that no matter what, hope is never lost. You have made me very proud, and have become a wonderful mother to these Lumas. Never give up, and always be strong."

After that, the dream faded into a solacing sleep.

* * *

_** Can any of you guess what that book contains. Think of where it was found. . .**_


End file.
